21 Września 2006
TVP 1 05:00 Moda na sukces - odc.3015 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep.3230); serial kraj prod.USA (2000); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:20 Moda na sukces - odc.3016 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep.3231); serial kraj prod.USA (2000); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:40 Wstaje dzień; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:45 Europa bez miedzy; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:00 Kawa czy herbata?; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych; w tym: Wiadomości skrót 6.30,7.00,7.30; Pogoda 6.32,7.05,7.33 oraz Biznesowa piątka 6.50, 7.35, Był taki dzień 6.30 06:30 Był taki dzień - 21 września; felieton; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:00 Wiadomości 08:10 Pogoda 08:15 Kwadrans po ósmej; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:30 Wiadomości - skrót 08:33 Pogoda 08:35 Kawa czy herbata?; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:55 Był taki dzień - 21 września; felieton; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:00 Maks i Ruby - Bajka Ruby 25 (Ruby writes a story); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada (2002); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:25 Domisie - Spragnione kwiatki; program dla dzieci; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:50 Lippy and Messy - /odc 8/; widowisko; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:55 Teletubisie - odc. 14/156 (Teletubbies, season I Larettte Tap Dancing); film animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (1997); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:25 Kojak seria 1 - Oblężenie, odc.1 (Kojak, Siege of Terror, ep.1); serial kraj prod.USA (1973); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:15 TELEZAKUPY 11:45 Agrobiznes 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Klan - odc.1131; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:35 Plebania - odc. 739; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:05 27. Lidzbarskie Wieczory Humoru i Satyry - Grzegorz Halama-Oklasky; widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:30 Bliżej natury - Zmiany w środowisku; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:50 Polska egzotyczna - Szwedzi na Zamku; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:10 Kto śpiewa żyje bardziej; reportaż; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 14:25 My Wy Oni ; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:50 Był taki dzień - 21 września; felieton; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:00 Wiadomości 15:10 Jaka to melodia? - odc.1311; teleturniej muzyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:35 Rzymianie i barbarzyńcy - XII Festyn Archeologiczny w Biskupinie; reportaż; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:05 Moda na sukces - odc.3017 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep.3232); serial kraj prod.USA (2000); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:30 Moda na sukces - odc.3018 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep.3233); serial kraj prod.USA (2000); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 Na celowniku; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:35 Klan - odc.1136; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:00 Jaka to melodia? - odc.1312; teleturniej muzyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:30 Plebania - odc. 744; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:00 Wieczorynka - Babcia Róża i Gryzelka - Zazdrość; program dla dzieci; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:10 Wieczorynka - Miś Uszatek - Placek z kruszonką; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości 19:55 Sport 20:05 Pogoda 20:10 Pogoda dla kierowców 20:20 Zagubieni II - odc. 5 (ep.5; ...And Found); serial kraj prod.USA (2005); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:10 Zagubieni II - odc. 6 (ep.6; Abandoned); serial kraj prod.USA (2005); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:00 Misja specjalna; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:45 Łossskot!; magazyn kulturalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:15 Wiadomości 23:25 Pogoda 23:30 Sport 23:35 Był taki dzień - 21 września; felieton; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:40 Piosenka dla Martina (Sang for Martin, En / Song for Martin, The) 113'; dramat kraj prod.Szwecja, Dania (2001); reż.:Bille August; wyk.:Sven Wollter, Viveka Seldahl, Lisa Werlinder, Lo Wahl; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:35 Kolory miasta - Lizbona (Kolory miasta); reportaż kraj prod.Portugalia (2006); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:00 Kolory miasta - Sztokholm (Kolory miasta); reportaż kraj prod.Szwecja (2006); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:30 Był taki dzień - 21 września; felieton; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:35 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 06:25 Ocean Avenue - odc. 88/130 (Ocean Avenue ep. 88); telenowela kraj prod.USA, Szwecja (2002); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:10 10 minut tylko dla siebie; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:20 TELEZAKUPY 07:35 Dwójka Dzieciom - Prawdziwe przygody Profesora Thompsona - odc 14/26 Złoty słoń (Las autenticas aventuras del profesor Thompson ep El elephante de oro); serial animowany kraj prod.Hiszpania (1996); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych08:05 Na dobre i na złe - odc.63, Braterskie więzy; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:00 Pytanie na śniadanie ; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych w tym: 09:25 Pogoda 09:55 Panorama 10:25 Pogoda 10:55 Panorama 10:59 Pogoda 11:05 Lokatorzy - odc. 185 (217) Jaki ojciec taki syn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:30 Gliniarz i prokurator - s. 5, odc. 12/20 (96) Wiatr w oczy, część 2 (Jake and the Fatman, s.5, ep.(9114 Stormy Weather II)); serial sensacyjny kraj prod.USA (1991); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:20 TELEZAKUPY 12:35 Co ci dolega? - Leczenie raka piersi - nowe nadzieje (Breast Health - new hope); film dokumentalny kraj prod.USA (2004); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:30 Allo, Allo - odc. 11/57 (Allo, Allo s.2 ep.3) kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (1984); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:00 Kabaret Ani Mru Mru ; program rozrywkowy; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:25 Europa da się lubić - Ciao Italia! ; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:20 Statek miłości - s.2, odc. 21 cz.2 (47) (The Love Boat s.2, ep. A Good and Faithful Servant, The Secret); telenowela kraj prod.USA (1978); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:00 Dla niesłyszących - Panorama 16:15 Dla niesłyszących - Pogoda 16:20 Dla niesłyszących - Pogoda na piątek - odc. 2; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:10 Kopciuszek - odc. 5; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:40 Kronika Miss World 2006; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:00 Program lokalny 18:30 Panorama 18:50 Pogoda 18:55 Jeden z dziesięciu - odc.25/LI; teleturniej; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Lekcja muzyki; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:05 Megakomedie - Francuski pocałunek (French Kiss) 106'; komedia romantyczna kraj prod.USA, Wielka Brytania (1995); reż.:Lawrence Kasdan; wyk.:Meg Ryan, Kevin Kline, Timothy Hutton; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:00 Magazyn kryminalny 997 - Michała Fajbusiewicza; Dla małoletnich od lat 16 22:30 Panorama 22:50 Biznes 23:00 Sport Telegram 23:05 Pogoda 23:15 Przesłuchanie 111' kraj prod.Polska (1982); reż.:RYSZARD BUGAJSKI; wyk.:ADAM FERENCY, JANUSZ GAJOS, AGNIESZKA HOLLAND, ANNA ROMANTOWSKA, BOŻENA DYKIEL, OLGIERD ŁUKASZEWICZ, KRYSTYNA JANDA; Dozwolone od lat 18 01:10 Czy świat oszalał? - Ojcowie chrzestni Rosji - Polityk - odc. 3 ( Russian Godfathers- The politician- cz.3); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2005); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:05 W obronie prawa - VII - odc. 21 (Law and order, s. VII Passion) kraj prod.USA (1996); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 02:55 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 06:00 Wstawaj! Gramy! - program muzyczny 06:50 Adam i Ewa - telenowela reż. Paweł Nowicki, Polska 2000 07:25 J.A.G. - Wojskowe Biuro Śledcze - serial sensacyjny reż. Tony Wharmby, USA 1996 08:25 Gra w ciemno - teleturniej 09:30 Halo! Kasa! - teleturniej 10:15 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 10:35 Mój wstrętny, tłusty narzeczony - reality show 11:35 Samo życie - serial obyczajowy reż. Wojciech Nowak/Wojciech Pacyna, Polska 2003 12:25 Oko na miasto - program rozrywkowy 12:55 J.A.G. - Wojskowe Biuro Śledcze - serial sensacyjny reż. Tony Wharmby, USA 1996 14:00 Pierwsza miłość - serial obyczajowy reż. Okił Khamidov, Paweł Chmielewski, Polska 2004 14:45 Rodzina zastępcza plus - serial komediowy reż. Wojciech Adamczyk/Michał Kwieciński, Polska 15:45 Wydarzenia 16:05 Prognoza pogody 16:10 Interwencja - magazyn reporterów 16:30 O Rety! Kabarety! - Extra - program rozrywkowy 17:00 Gra w ciemno - teleturniej 18:00 Pierwsza miłość - serial obyczajowy reż. Okił Khamidov, Paweł Chmielewski, Polska 2004 18:45 Prognoza pogody 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport - program informacyjny 19:30 Samo życie - serial obyczajowy reż. Wojciech Nowak/Wojciech Pacyna, Polska 2003 20:20 Grasz czy nie grasz - teleturniej 21:20 Fala zbrodni - serial sensacyjny reż. Okił Khamidov, Polska 2003 21:55 Studio LOTTO (w przerwie serialu) 22:25 Co z tą Polską? - program publicystyczny 23:25 Raport specjalny: Zwalczyć głód - reportaż 23:55 Biznes Wydarzenia - magazyn ekonomiczny 00:15 Prognoza pogody 00:20 Akademia seksu - reality show 01:20 Dziewczyny w bikini - program rozrywkowy 03:20 Love TV - program rozrywkowy 04:50 BoomBox - program muzyczny 05:30 Zakończenie programu TVN 05:40 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 06:00 Telesklep 06:40 Kobra - oddział specjalny - serial sensacyjny odc. 13/14 Niemcy 1996 07:35 Maraton uśmiechu - program rozrywkowy 08:05 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska - serial fabularno-dokumentalny Polska 2006 09:05 Wykręć numer - teleturniej 10:15 Fabryka gry - interaktywny program rozrywkowy 11:10 Detektywi: Pluskwa - serial fabularno-dokumentalny Polska 2005 11:40 Rozmowy w toku - talk show 12:50 Na Wspólnej - serial obyczajowy odc. 680 Polska 2003 13:20 W11 - Wydział Śledczy - serial fabularno-dokumentalny Polska 14:00 Kobra - oddział specjalny - serial sensacyjny odc. 14 Niemcy 1996 15:00 Cena marzeń - telenowela odc. 19/115 reż. Benjamín Cann, Eric Morales, Meksyk 2004 16:00 Fakty - wydanie popołudniowe 16:15 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska - serial fabularno-dokumentalny Polska 2006 17:15 Rozmowy w toku: Małżeństwo z wpadki - talk show 18:25 Detektywi: Wariat - serial fabularno-dokumentalny Polska 2005 19:00 Fakty 19:30 Sport - program informacyjny 19:40 Pogoda 19:45 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 20:15 W11 - Wydział Śledczy: Śmierć w kamieniołomie - serial fabularno-dokumentalny Polska 20:55 Na Wspólnej - serial obyczajowy odc. 681 Polska 2003 21:30 Prawdziwe historie Zabójca naszej matki - dramat sensacyjny reż. Bill L. Norton, wyk. Holly Marie Combs, Roxanne Hart, Sarah Chalke, James Wilder USA 1997 23:30 Kryminalni: Diamenty Cichego - serial kryminalny odc. 53 reż. Piotr Wereśniak, Ryszard Zatorski, Polska 2004 00:35 Siłacze - program rozrywkowy 01:40 Nocne igraszki - program interaktywny 02:40 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 03:00 Telesklep 03:20 Nic straconego - programy powtórkowe TVP 3 Katowice 6.20 Echa dnia 6.40 Telezakupy 6.55 Telekurier 7.25 Książki z górnej półki 7.30 Kurier 7.40 Pogoda 7.45 Aktualności Flesz + Pogoda 7.50 Tropiciele - magazyn 8.00 Skarb sekretarza - serial komediowy 8.30 Kurier 8.35 Kurier gospodarczy 8.40 Kurier sportowy, Pogoda 8.45 Gość dnia 9.00 Transmisja z obrad Sejmu RP 16.10 Rozmowa dnia 16.30 Kurier 16.40 Pogoda 16.45 Aktualności 16.47 Kartka z kalendarza - kalendarium wydarzeń sprzed lat 17.30 Kurier 17.45 Pogoda 17.50 Gramy dla Was 18.00 Aktualności + Pogoda 18.27 Aktualności sportowe 18.40 Ludzie i sprawy - informator kulturalny 19.10 Kronika miejska - Mysłowice 19.20 Uwaga weekend - informator kulturalny 19.50 TV Katowice zaprasza 20.00 Telekurier 20.30 Kurier 20.50 Studio pogoda 21.00 Echa dnia 21.30 Kurier 21.40 Pogoda 21.45 Aktualności sportowe + Aktualności 22.15 Program publicystyczny 22.35 Kurier sportowy 22.50 Studio pogoda 23.00 Kurier 23.15 Patrol Trójki 23.45 Wokół Pacyfiku z Michaelem Palinem - serial dokumentalny 0.40 Bunkier - film wojenny 1.50 Ślub po polsku - komedia 3.35 Zakończenie programu TV 4 05.45 Sztukateria - magazyn kulturalny 06.10 Kinomaniak - magazyn filmowy 06.35 VIP - wydarzenia i plotki 07.00 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 08.00 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 08.30 Pokemon (267) - serial animowany, Japonia/USA (powt.) 09.00 V-max - magazyn motoryzacyjny 09.30 Ja tylko pytam: Aborcje - talk show 10.30 Kasa na bank - teleturniej 11.30 Przetrwanie - teleturniej 12.10 Jesteś moim życiem (18) - telenowela, Argentyna 13.15 Muzyczne listy - program muzyczny 14.10 Wygraj fortunę - teleturniej 15.10 Rocket Power - serial animowany, Kanada/USA 15.40 Pokemon (268) - serial animowany, Japonia/USA 16.10 Ja tylko pytam: Kobiety morderczynie - talk show 17.10 V. I. P. (15) - serial sensacyjny, USA 18.10 Daję słowo - teleturniej 18.55 Jesteś moim życiem (19) - telenowela, Argentyna 20.00 Przetrwanie - teleturniej 20.45 Obłędny rycerz - film przygodowy, USA 2001 23.30 Patton - dramat wojenny, USA 1970 01.00 Playboy special: "Klub ekskluzywnej bielizny" - film erotyczny 02.00 Casino Night - teleturniej 02.45 Biznes Wydarzenia 03.00 Prognoza pogody 03.05 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 03.55 FIFA Futbol Mundial - magazyn piłkarski 04.20 V-max - magazyn motoryzacyjny 04.45 Zakończenie programu TV Polonia 06:00 Kawa czy herbata?; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych w tym: Wiadomości skrót 6.30,7.00,7.30; Pogoda 6.32,7.05,7.33 oraz Biznesowa piątka 6.50, 7.35, Był taki dzień 6.30 06:30 Był taki dzień - 21 września; felieton; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:00 Wiadomości 08:10 Pogoda 08:15 Kwadrans po ósmej; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:30 Wiadomości-skrót 08:33 Pogoda 08:35 Kawa czy herbata?; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:55 Był taki dzień - 21 września; felieton; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:00 Jedyneczka - /Pamięć odc.133/; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:25 Mój Dekalog - Mariusz Pudzianowski (3); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:50 Łączy nas Polska; felieton; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:05 Zacisze gwiazd - (2) Anna Milewska - Zawada; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:30 Kocha, lubi, szanuje... - Wywiady Doroty Wellman ; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:40 Najlepszy z najlepszych - odc. 5/I; teleturniej; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:10 Unijnym traktem - Energia do odzyskania; cykl reportaży; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 11:25 Skarbiec magazyn historyczno - kulturalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Złotopolscy - odc. 766* - Samoobrona męska; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:35 Plebania - odc. 520; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 13:00 Polska Karta; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:30 Egzamin z życia - odc. 43; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:15 Pokolenia; film dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:40 100 lat TS Wisła Kraków; koncert; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:30 Debaty Polaków: Polska - Rosja. Odwieczny spór?; widowisko publicystyczne; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:15 Jedyneczka - /Pamięć odc.133/; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:40 Kwadrans na kawę; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Teleexpress 17:15 Najlepszy z najlepszych - odc. 6/I; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:40 Raj ; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:05 Praska Kapela Podwórkowa; reportaż; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:20 Mój Dekalog - Mariusz Pudzianowski (3); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:45 Skarbiec magazyn historyczno - kulturalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:15 Dobranocka - Bolek i Lolek - Skrzyżowane szpady; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości 19:55 Sport 20:05 Pogoda 20:10 Pogoda dla kierowców 20:10 Złotopolscy - odc. 766* - Samoobrona męska; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:35 Plebania - odc. 520; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 21:00 Moda na Polskę; reportaż; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 21:20 Teatr TV - Kwiaty dla Ofelii; spektakl teatralny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:20 Polska w Górach Skalistych; reportaż; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:45 Misja specjalna; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:30 Panorama 23:50 Biznes 23:53 Sport Telegram 23:55 Pogoda 24:00 Łossskot!; magazyn kulturalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:25 Najlepszy z najlepszych - odc. 6/I; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:50 Mój Dekalog - Mariusz Pudzianowski (3); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Dobranocka - Bolek i Lolek - Skrzyżowane szpady; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości 01:55 Sport 02:00 Złotopolscy - odc. 766* - Samoobrona męska; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:25 Plebania - odc. 520; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 02:50 Moda na Polskę; reportaż; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 03:05 Teatr TV - Kwiaty dla Ofelii; spektakl teatralny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:05 Długa droga; reportaż; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:30 Misja specjalna; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:10 Skarbiec magazyn historyczno - kulturalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:40 Praska Kapela Podwórkowa; reportaż; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:00 Zakończenie dnia TVN 7 05:30 Gra na maksa (20/22) - serial obyczajowy, USA 1999 06:30 Telesklep 07:35 Stefan Frank, lekarz znany i lubiany 3 (15/16) - serial obyczajowy, Niemcy 1995-2001 08:35 Zdradzona miłość (22/90) - telenowela, Meksyk 2003 09:25 Ostry dyżur 5 (94) - serial obyczajowy, USA 1998 10:25 Przystanek Alaska 4 (58/110) - serial obyczajowy, USA 1990-1995 11:25 Strażnik kasy - rozrywka 12:25 Telesklep 14:10 Zdradzona miłość (23/90) - telenowela, Meksyk 15:05 Gra na maksa (21/22) - serial obyczajowy, USA 1999 16:10 Kasia i Tomek (9/30) - serial komediowy, Polska 2002 16:40 Przyjaciele 8 (9/24) - serial komediowy, USA 2001 17:10 Ostry dyżur 5 (95) - serial obyczajowy, USA 1998 18:10 Przystanek Alaska 4 (59/110) - serial obyczajowy, USA 1990-1995 19:10 Kasia i Tomek (10/30) - serial komediowy, Polska 2002 19:40 Przyjaciele 8 (10/24) - serial komediowy, USA 2001 20:10 Czołg - film sensacyjny, USA 1984 22:35 Kobra oddział specjalny 8 (23/32) - serial kryminalny, Niemcy 1996-2004 23:40 Critters - film sf, USA 1986 01:20 Potęga nokautu (3/6) - rozrywka Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 3 Katowice z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 7 z 2006 roku